


Напарник

by Rabbits_Brothers



Category: Beartown - Fredrik Backman, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Romance, Crossover, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Police, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possible Character Death, Slash, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers
Summary: Они привыкли прикрывать друг другу спину. Привыкли сталкиваться с болью и грязью окружающего мира. И — боялись столкнуться с возникшими чувствами.
Relationships: John "Hawk" Hawkins/Benji Ovich





	1. Напарник

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Имя Стюарта Гарти взято из сериала «Убойный отдел», но там он был детективом, а не капитаном.
> 
> 2) Несмотря на наличие общих моментов, данный текст не является продолжением нашего рассказа «Волчьи ягоды» (в котором предполагается совсем другое развитие отношений Хока и Эллиота).
> 
> 3) Альтернативная концовка вдохновлена британским мини-сериалом «Ривер».

Виски обжигает горло, язык. Плещется в стакане, отражая огоньки лампочек над барной стойкой, — а кажется, там растворились и синева полицейских мигалок, и грязно-жёлтые квадраты окон, выходящих в глухой тупик, и белёсые отблески от фонаря в лужах. Синие тени на сырых камнях, свет сквозь дырявые занавески. И крик. Крик, сдирающий горло, как дрянной виски.  
Беньямин Ович, полицейский двадцати семи лет от роду, ставит стакан на барную стойку, и тот дребезжит, потому что руки трясутся. Он всё ещё чувствует липкий от крови нож в своей руке, металлический запах бьёт в нос, как и запах дождя, затхлый в этом проулке. Она не заслужила умереть среди мусорных контейнеров, которые и так видела всю свою недолгую жизнь — под окнами комнаты, где жила.  
Тот, кто уже её изнасиловал. И остался на свободе. Тот, кто теперь пришёл убить. Кровь четырнадцатилетней девочки капает с ножа, а Беньямин пытается всадить его в ублюдка, что отнял у неё жизнь. Самооборона. Или нет. Плевать, как это назовут. Они опоздали, безнадёжно опоздали, хотя сирену слышно даже отсюда, а сам он бежал сквозь узкие задворки улиц так, что до сих пор не понимает, бьётся ли ещё его сердце.  
Они ведь знали, оба. Виктор Митчелл не бросит свою жертву. Надо было дежурить у её дома, надо было быть рядом с самого суда. «Вы не можете охранять одну потерпевшую вечно», — сказал капитан Гарти. «Каждый день появляется с десяток новых». А вечности бы и не потребовалось, всего-то пара недель. Пара недель, и Сюзи Коннел была бы жива.  
Виктор хрипит, а Беньямин потом долго не сможет понять, как мужик крупнее него вдруг перестал трепыхаться и лыбиться, и только дышал так глубоко и шумно, что, кажется, кроме этого звука в мире ничего и не осталось. Нож, конечно, весомый аргумент. Но ярость весомее. Сюда мог прорваться только крик. Заглушивший и дыхание, и дождь, и отдалённый неумолчный гул машин Нью-Йорка.  
Напарник оттащил его от Виктора, которого тут же скрутили полицейские, и, возможно, Митчелл даже мысленно поблагодарил свою ничтожную судьбу. Хок забрал нож — пришлось разжимать Беньямину пальцы и напомнить, что это улика. Улика. Он смотрел на грязную босую ногу Сюзи, на ночную сорочку, белеющую под ненастным небом, смотрел до тех пор, пока Джон Хокинс, его напарник и один из лучших копов в управлении, не развернул его насильно и не повёл к машине. Попутно отвергая чью-то помощь, говоря, что Ович не ранен, без слов понимая, что тот сейчас способен на всё.  
Он слышал, как дребезжала каталка, на которую погрузили девочку, но взглянуть Хок ему не позволил, заслонил собой вход в проулок и быстро втолкнул в машину. Раздобыл у медиков дезинфицирующий раствор и салфетки, тщательно вытер Беньямину руки. Потом велел вытянуть их из дверцы, над тротуаром, и полил водой из бутылки. Беньямин молча глядел на свои мокрые руки, наконец поднял глаза на напарника.  
— Думаешь, теперь она достаточная улика?..

Новая порция виски наполняет стакан, и полицейский делает ещё один глоток.  
— Беньи…  
— Я бы его убил…  
Джон Хокинс чуть слышно вздыхает и кладёт тяжёлую руку Беньи на плечо. После случившегося, понимая, что его молодому напарнику нельзя оставаться одному, он привёл Овича сюда — в бар неподалёку от своего дома, где нельзя встретить кого-то из коллег. Сам Хок давно стал здесь завсегдатаем, знает в лицо и по именам всех сотрудников — а они знают, что он пьёт неразбавленный виски, какую марку предпочитает и на каком стуле любит сидеть.  
Здесь про него знают, что он коп. Знают, что алкоголик.  
И — гей.  
Нет, это не гей-бар. И всё же здесь Хок всегда чувствовал себя гораздо свободнее, чем в тех заведениях, где обычно собираются после работы полицейские, — и, случалось, уединялся в туалетной кабинке с понравившимся парнем. Здесь на такое смотрят сквозь пальцы.  
К себе домой он любовников приводит редко. Не столько потому, что стесняется показывать им своё волчье логово, неприбранную и не слишком богатую квартиру старого холостяка, сколько потому, что слишком часто сталкивался на службе со случаями, когда смазливый парень или девчонка подсыпали развесившему уши мужчине снотворное и обчищали жилище.  
Для старого полицейского волка вроде Джона Хокинса подобная история стала бы слишком позорной. Ориентацию он не особо скрывал (хоть и не афишировал), но — рисковать быть ограбленным, польстившись на крепкую задницу и симпатичную мордашку? Уж лучше трахнуться спьяну в туалете бара. Или в подворотне за углом.  
Есть только один человек, которого Хок всегда рад видеть у себя дома. Эллиот Стейблер, его бывший напарник… которого он когда-то наставлял так же, как сейчас — Беньи.  
Единственный, кого когда-то можно было назвать его постоянным любовником.  
Но Эллиот женат. У них с Кэти четверо детей, и хотя порой, когда он ссорился с женой, Хок в глубине души надеялся…  
Чёрт. Да, он надеялся, что Эллиот наконец разведётся с женой, которая, чёрт подери, никогда даже не пыталась его понять, и, может быть…  
Может быть, двое волков сумели бы поделить одно логово. Может быть.  
А, к чёрту Эллиота. Они никогда друг другу ничего не обещали — ни хранить верность, ни, тем более, съехаться. Да, Эллиот до сих пор иногда приходит к Хоку, но теперь они только друзья. Страсть ушла, не выдержав испытания разлукой и временем; ушла у них обоих.  
Придя в последний раз, Эллиот сказал, что они с Кэти всё-таки разводятся. Не получилось из тебя примерного семьянина, Эллиот Стейблер; как ты ни пытался.  
Что ж, может, ты ещё встретишь свою любовь — свою настоящую любовь. И хорошо, что нам с тобой удалось, перестав быть напарниками и любовниками, сохранить дружбу.  
Беньи тоже привлекателен. Молодой, ещё не заматеревший — возможно, он и не станет никогда таким, как Хок или Эллиот…  
А может, станет. Но сейчас он вдвое младше Хока, и тот, чёрт побери, уже один раз совершил ошибку — не столько тем, что трахнулся с напарником, сколько тем, что слишком к нему привязался.  
Было бы паршиво, если бы с Беньи получилось… так же, как с Эллиотом. Переспать, прикипеть душой — а потом ждать редких встреч, заливая пустоту в душе крепким алкоголем…  
Да и кто сказал, что Беньи чувствует к своему наставнику то же… что чувствовал, будучи его подопечным, Эллиот? То же, что чувствует сейчас Хок?  
А те взгляды, что он иногда бросает украдкой… чёрт, может, просто мерещится.  
В любом случае, сейчас не до того. Не вести же его пьяного в туалет — после того, как едва удержал от убийства.  
— Знаю, — негромко говорит Хок и сжимает плечо Беньи, горячее под тонкой рубашкой. — Знаю. Давай, выпей ещё чуток. Допивай стакан. Станет легче.  
Беньи послушно подносит стакан с недопитым виски к губам. Делает глоток, ещё.  
— Ты… — его голос вздрагивает, взгляд напряжённый, полный боли и чуть мутный от выпитого, — знаешь, да?.. Что станет легче?  
— Знаю, — Хок невесело усмехается, одним глотком осушает остатки янтарной жидкости в собственном стакане. — Я много чего знаю, малыш.  
Беньи едва заметно дёргается от вырвавшегося у Хока слова, но, кажется, не злится. Допивает стакан, со стуком ставит его на столик, пытается подняться — и, покачнувшись, хватается за спинку диванчика.  
— А ну стой, — Хок встаёт, обнимает парня за плечи, не давая упасть, и тот неожиданно приникает ближе — должно быть, совсем пьян. — Нет, в таком виде я тебя одного не отпущу. Я живу недалеко отсюда. Заночуешь у меня.  
Беньи вздрагивает ощутимее. Вскидывает на Хока глаза — и в приглушённом освещении бара становится видно, что он покраснел.  
Ах ты ж чёрт.  
— Ты что, боишься, что я тебя изнасилую? — паршивая шутка, но у него всегда было дерьмово с чувством юмора. — Да не смотри так, не трону. Если сам не захочешь.  
Чёрт. Проговорился. Должно быть, тоже перебрал.  
Но Беньи заметно расслабляется и даже выдавливает что-то похожее на улыбку.  
— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Пошли.  
Они двигаются к выходу. Беньи старательно обходит соседние столики — оказывается, опьянел он сильнее, чем думал. Боль внутри — как ржавая заноза, не ушла, но алкоголь будто чуть расширил её ложе, позволяя глубже дышать. Они выходят в ночь. Беньи замечает, что облака поредели и дождь прекратился, но тротуары до утра останутся в лужах.  
Осень в Нью-Йорке. Отличная джазовая композиция, полная романтики с ломтиком грусти. Только они с Хоком знают другой Нью-Йорк, где боли гораздо больше и золото опавшей листвы не может её скрасить. Нью-Йорк, полный насилия и безнаказанности, бедности, где продаётся всё, от наркотиков и краденого до маленьких детей.  
Беньи помнит, как эта песня лилась во двор из приоткрытого окна их кухни, где мать готовила ужин, старенькое радио всхрипывало, едва голос Билли Холлидей становился громче, мама подпевала. Но так же хорошо, как и трое её детей, знала, что разноцветная листва не способна прикрыть всё уродство этого города.  
Ович держится за плечо Хока, коротко оттолкнувшись, откидывается спиной к стене, кожаная куртка поверх полицейской формы чиркает о шершавый камень.  
— Давай чуть… Курить хочется. Кажется, я свои потерял… — он хлопает себя по карманам, но в них лишь пустота.  
— Сейчас, — Хок достаёт сигареты и зажигалку, хочет протянуть их Беньи, но, взглянув в его запрокинутое к темнеющему вечернему небу лицо, раскуривает сигарету сам и вставляет её парню в губы. Обмен слюной. Маленький момент интима, чёрт бы его. Отшатнётся или…  
Но Беньи то ли слишком пьян, то ли слишком в раздрае, то ли не против… не против. Огонёк сигареты в его губах вспыхивает ярче, когда он затягивается, — ярко-красным угольком, светлячком вечернего Нью-Йорка. Хок прикуривает свою сигарету от его, и это тоже момент близости — когда между лицами только соединённые пылающими кончиками сигареты.  
— Я знаю, каково это, — повторяет Хок. Откидывается к стене рядом с Беньи, задерживает в лёгких горьковатый дым — горечь всей их жизни, сопряжённой с насилием и болью, горечь работы, когда не всегда удаётся сделать то, что нужно, не всегда можно поступить так, как стоило бы, — и, как в баре, снова кладёт руку Овичу на плечо. — Знаю. Когда хочется убить, просто убить… Некоторые из них, чёрт побери, другого и не заслуживают. Да что там некоторые — большинство… Но — мы слишком хорошие парни, а? — он смотрит на Беньи, снова затягивается сигаретой, и в голосе — та же горечь, что и в лёгких. — Слишком хорошие, чтобы поступать так же, как плохие. Хоть иногда и жаль.  
Беньи тоже смотрит на него — чуть мутным от выпитого и в то же время странно внимательным взглядом, словно надеется услышать в словах старшего напарника истину. Истину полицейских, чтоб её.  
Прижать бы сейчас парнишку к кирпичам стены, раздвинуть коленом ноги и зацеловать так, чтобы забылась вся дрянь сегодняшнего дня… Вся дрянь, что уже была и ещё будет в их жизни. Но Хок недостаточно уверен, хочет ли Беньи того же, — и если нет…  
Ничего, конечно, нет в том, чтобы предложить трахнуться, получить отказ и договориться забыть о досадном недоразумении. Но на сегодня парню точно достаточно; не хватало только не вовремя распустившего руки напарника.  
— Ага, слишком хорошие… — в голосе Беньи эхом звучит горечь напарника и своя собственная. Две горечи за один глоток дыма. Так тяжело смириться с тем, что ты не можешь изменить этот мир, не можешь вычистить всё зло — стоит убрать с улиц одну гниду, как вылезает другая, третья. Ещё и пострашнее. Это никогда не прекратится.  
Возможно, первое, что стоит усвоить тому, кто только собирается всерьёз стать полицейским, — ты не можешь спасти мир, вероятно, не сможешь даже сделать его чуточку лучше. А если и получится, то всё равно то, что ты сделаешь, будет крохотной каплей в огромном хаосе. Едва видимой. Как этот огонёк сигареты с высоты птичьего полёта.  
— Докурим и пойдём, — говорит Хок. — Пара кварталов. Если хочешь, можешь на меня опереться. Оно хорошо, когда выпил и есть на кого опереться. Поверь.  
Для самого Хока это всегда было слишком большой роскошью…  
Ещё одна затяжка, глубокая, пополам с почти ночным воздухом. У Овича никогда не получалось смириться. Всегда хотелось сделать больше, выложиться по максимуму. Он был готов охранять жертв до того самого дня, когда за преступником захлопнется решётка и они будут в безопасности. Нестись на другой конец города, чтобы помочь тому, помощь кому не входит в его обязанности.  
Говорят, с таким характером невозможно остаться на службе надолго, выгоришь, ничего от тебя не останется. Но Беньи не умел по-другому и не понимал, зачем нужно иначе, тогда уж вообще не стоило бы браться за дело.  
Он роняет маленький окурок, искры вспыхивают, приземлившись, и быстро гаснут. Так же быстро гасла жизнь в Сюзи Коннел, вытекая на грязный тротуар и смешиваясь с дождевой водой… Беньи жмурится, ему отчаянно хочется верить Хоку — они слишком хорошие парни, они сделали всё, что могли. Но этого недостаточно. Никогда не будет достаточно.  
Ович бросает на напарника взгляд. Кладёт руку на плечо. Внутри что-то хочет высказаться и не может. Хок кивает, Беньи отделяется от стены, и двое полицейских медленно идут вдоль сумеречной улицы. Асфальт покачивается под ногами — когда сосредоточен на боли внутри, алкоголя всегда выпиваешь больше. Разноцветные сполохи вывески магазина отражаются на лице Беньямина, и напарник обнимает его за талию. Рука тёплая и тяжелая. Ович смотрит в лицо Хока, сам не зная, что пытается отыскать. В нём, в себе.  
— Спасибо, — это не то самое слово, но оно странно подходит.  
Квартира Хока на третьем этаже. Лифта в доме нет, и они, пошатываясь, взбираются по лестнице. Вернее, шатается Беньи, а Хок шагает вполне уверенно, и парень думает, что напарник правда привык пить куда больше, чем он. Это сейчас даже кстати… Плохо освещённый холл, поворот ключа, и они оказываются в тёмной прихожей хоковой квартиры. Вернее, не совсем тёмной — в окна комнаты, в которую она переходит, льётся свет города, других окон, других жизней.  
— Ну вот и моя берлога, — усмехаясь, говорит Хок. — Располагайся. А я пока нам чаю сделаю. Тебе, по-моему, не помешает.  
— Кажется, да… — Беньи рассеянно усмехается, голова кружится. Он кое-как стягивает куртку, путаясь в рукавах, ощупью вешает её на виднеющийся на светлых обоях крюк. Рвано дышит. И понимает, что чай может подождать. Блевать не тянет, но если он хотя бы не присядет… — Хок, можно я… — Ович не договаривает, спотыкается о собственную ногу и падает на пол. У его напарника хорошая реакция, Хок подхватывает Беньи, сам упав на одно колено, крепко обхватив худое тело. — Чёрт, прости… — бормочет парень и первые секунды не может сориентироваться, потому что Хок заслоняет собой свет из комнаты. — Хок…  
Тело Беньи тёплое сквозь рубашку, почти горячее, слегка отдающее алкоголем и табаком дыхание касается лица Хока, и тот чувствует, что от близости молодого напарника в голове у него мутится сильнее, чем от выпитого. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт… Беньи ведь это не нужно, так?.. Сейчас не нужно… а может, и вообще…  
Ему нужен крепкий чай и горячий душ. И…  
Но додумать Хок не успевает. Все мысли проносятся у него в голове за долю секунды, а потом он наклоняется вперёд — совсем чуть-чуть, их лица и так почти соприкасаются, — и неловко, вскользь мажет губами по губам Беньи. Они тёплые, такие же тёплые, как и тело под рубашкой, горьковатые от виски и сигареты, но всё равно сладкие…  
Они всё ещё стоят на коленях в коридоре его квартиры, неуклюже обхватив друг друга, и непонятно, чьё сердце стучит громче. Беньи не подаётся навстречу, но и не пытается отстраниться; замирает, как волчонок, ещё не решивший, испугаться ему или довериться. И тогда Хок целует его снова — крепче и увереннее, раздвигая губами губы и проникая языком в рот. У Беньи вырывается что-то похожее на удивлённое поскуливание, и Хок уже готов отстраниться и попросить прощения за пьяную выходку — как вдруг руки Овича смыкаются у него на шее, и он пылко целует в ответ.  
К чёрту. К чёрту всё. Парень не настолько пьян, чтобы не отдавать отчёта в своих действиях… проклятье, да они оба пьяны. Выпили одинаково — а если Беньи с непривычки и развезло чуть больше, то всё равно разница не так уж велика.  
И может, на самом деле ему нужно сегодня именно это. Не крепкий чай, а крепкие поцелуи и объятия. Что-то, позволяющее не чувствовать себя одиноким и потерянным лучше, чем словесная поддержка друга и наставника.  
К чёрту, снова мелькает в голове Хока. Он ещё ни разу не трахал никого в качестве утешения и поддержки, и не собирается начинать сегодня. Если они друг друга хотят — значит, хотят. А если он ошибся…  
Но Беньи чуть слышно стонет в поцелуй, и последние сомнения исчезают. Хок отрывается от его губ, обхватывает ладонями лицо, покрывает короткими горячими поцелуями, подхватывает губами сбегающую по щеке одинокую слезинку.  
— Чёрт, — хрипло выдыхает он вслух. — Как же давно хотел…  
Поцелуи Хока как летний ливень, внезапный, буйный — и тёплый. Они заставляют Беньи жмуриться, окунаться с головой, вмиг вымокнуть до нитки, даже не до конца сообразив, что это обрушивается на него сейчас. Мать говорила, что ливень — это щедрый дар Бога, когда его не ждёшь, она смеялась всякий раз, когда летнюю нью-йоркскую жару прорезали потоки воды, это делало ее иррационально счастливой.  
Беньи не верил в Бога и не улыбался дождям, но, кажется, сейчас понимает мать. Ему всегда было трудно довериться, подпустить к себе настолько близко, по природе своей он долго принюхивался к человеку и выбирал очень немногих… даже просто в друзья. Хок был хорошим другом, и на самом деле у них было больше общего, чем казалось: два одиночки, привыкшие всю боль носить в себе. Хок глушил её алкоголем, а Беньи — сигаретным дымом и прогулками по ночным улицам Большого Яблока, с возрастом они стали заменять ему драки со случайными хулиганами.  
Сейчас тоже больно, больно и сладко, от чего-то, что рвётся наружу неудержимым потоком, бросив их друг к другу в темной прихожей. Ович вздрагивает от слов напарника, от вдруг ударившего под дых осознания, что тоже этого хотел — давно или нет, но… иногда он задерживал на наставнике взгляд дольше обычного. И чувствовал… родство.  
А теперь чувствует поцелуи. От которых в груди жарко и тесно, и приходится цепляться за плечи Хока, чтобы не упасть, хотя и падать некуда. Беньи пытается что-то сказать, гладит спину напарника, мнёт ткань форменной рубашки. Он выпил достаточно, чтобы стать ближе. Достаточно, чтобы понять: хочет этого не потому, что пьян.  
Ович пытается разглядеть в темноте глаза Хока, ласкается щекой о щёку, тычется губами в ухо. Пол по-прежнему покачивается, но уже не только от виски.  
— Да, Хок… слышишь?.. Да… — едва слышно шепчет Беньи сквозь глубокий вдох.  
— Да, — эхом отзывается Хок, чувствуя, как одновременно с облегчением — он не ошибся, Беньи тоже его хочет, — сильнее вспыхивает желание. Горячая волна, зарождаясь в груди, разливается по всему телу — спускается к паху, сильнее алкоголя туманит рассудок, заставляет крепче сжать худощавое гибкое тело Овича в объятиях. Хок поднимается на ноги, тянет Беньи за собой; руки жадно шарят по телам друг друга, начинают стаскивать одежду, губы прижимаются к губам, словно в надежде запить чужим дыханием горечь виски и табака, горечь побед и поражений, встреченных в жизни. Вот только в дыхании — та же горечь…  
Горечь, постепенно пропитывающая каждого, выбравшего их работу. И — сладость вспыхнувшей между ними отчаянной страсти, давно тлевшей внутри Хока… и, возможно, внутри Беньи.  
Хок расстёгивает пуговицы на рубашке Беньи, дёргает её с плеч и только сейчас — в свете горящей в прихожей единственной неяркой лампочки, которую он не видел нужды менять на более мощную, — видит на ней капли крови. Беньи прослеживает глазами за его взглядом, и у него вырывается всхлип — сухой и надрывный, почти не увлажнивший глаз.  
— Тихо, тихо, — хрипло произносит Хок и снова целует Беньи в губы — коротко, крепко. — Сейчас я, сейчас… к чёрту, завтра в чистку сдадим…  
Содрав с Овича рубашку, он бесцеремонно отшвыривает её на пол. К чёрту, всё равно стирать. Майка следует за ней, сам Хок уже тоже обнажён до пояса; воздух кажется наэлектризованным от напряжения и желания наконец ощутить друг друга всем телом.  
— Пойдём… сюда…  
Он ведёт Беньи в комнату, мимо дивана, на котором собирался ему постелить и на котором сам часто засыпает спьяну, не раздевшись. Мелькает мысль, что сегодня диван не понадобится.  
Они заходят в спальню — цепляясь друг за друга, брюки расстёгнуты и готовы свалиться с бёдер. Хок успевает подумать, что давно не менял постельное бельё, что им обоим не мешало бы сходить в душ… к чёрту. Завтра. Всё завтра.  
У них не грёбаное запланированное свидание, когда заранее стелешь чистые простыни и поливаешься одеколоном.  
Хок снова притягивает Беньи к себе, запечатывает ему рот поцелуем и начинает стаскивать брюки.  
Какие-то мгновения Беньи кажется, что маленькие подсохшие пятна крови навсегда отпечатаются на сетчатке, и всё теперь он будет видеть только сквозь них. Но потом полупрозрачные островки тают, к нему пробирается взгляд Хока, серые внимательные глаза, в которых тоска, страсть и забота так тесно переплелись, что ни за что не отделишь одно от другого. И Ович снова оказывается в объятиях, не позволяет себе застыть, кладёт ладони на спину напарника, впервые коснувшись обнажённой кожи.  
Как-то они добираются до спальни, путаясь в объятиях друга друга и собственной одежде, и Беньямин попутно замечает небрежность расставленных на полках вещей, несколько книг, ни одной фотографии. Рубашку, висящую на дверце шкафа, кружку, забытую в гостиной на журнальном столике, — кажется, в ней ещё остался чай. Замечает — но не думает об этом, думает только о руках Хока, заставляющих чувствовать себя ещё более обнажённым, о губах, шероховатых и тёплых, почти горячих, накрывающих его рот, прижимающихся к подбородку, скуле. Почему-то хочется плакать, но слёз нет. Получается только целовать в ответ, раздевать, касаться.  
Их ботинки сталкиваются, отлетев куда-то в сторону, брюки наложились штанинами друг на друга. Беньи откидывается спиной на смятую постель, вздрагивает, замирает, глядя на Хока, разом ощутив его горячую тяжесть, почти перестав дышать. А потом начинает целовать ладонь, гладящую по щеке, тычась в нее отчаянно и беззащитно, слегка бодая губами запястье. Наверно, это заменяет слёзы. Помогает выразить невыразимое.  
От действий Беньи, неловких беспорядочных поцелуев у Хока сжимается в груди. Тепло словно идёт от горячих шероховатых губ Овича сквозь кожу запястья в вены, разносится по крови, согревает… одновременно с физическим желанием — но совсем иначе. Хок гладит щёку Беньи большим пальцем, смотрит со странной щемящей нежностью — чёрт, откуда это, они ведь просто собирались трахнуться?..  
— Тихо, тихо… хороший… — Хок наклоняется, снова прижимается губами к губам Беньи — сперва к уголку рта, затем целует по-настоящему, ласкает языком язык. Скользит руками по худому горячему телу, задевает поджавшиеся комочки сосков, спускается ладонью по животу вниз, к тёмной поросли волос в паху и налившемуся члену.  
Он думал: то, что произойдёт этой ночью, — не грёбаная терапия. Он собирается трахнуть Беньи не для того, чтобы утешить.  
И всё же… всё же будет и утешение. Таких, как они, всегда преследуют призраки, но, может, сегодняшняя ночь отгонит их от парня хоть ненадолго.  
Может, их удастся ненадолго отогнать Джону Хокинсу — пусть и тоже одержимому призраками.  
Хок целует Беньи за ухом, заставляя всхлипнуть, втягивает в рот мочку. Спускается ниже, целует шею, ключицу, утыкается губами в подмышку. Приподнимается — хоть и не хочется разрывать контакт кожи, — шарит по смятой постели; не найдя того, что искал, чертыхается, свешивается с кровати и наконец подбирает полупустой тюбик с пола.  
— Смазка есть, а резинок нет, — Хок виновато усмехается, снова крепко целует Беньи в губы, заглядывает в лицо. — Но я чистый… веришь, волчонок? Ты ведь тоже, да?..  
Беньи кивает. По лицу Хока скользят тени и отсветы фонарей, окон квартир из дома напротив. Сбившееся дыхание касается щеки. Им обоим этого хочется, они оба пришли к этой ночи. Сквозь дождь и кровь Сюзи Коннел. Ович закусывает губу, не сразу понимает, что его кивок — ответ сразу на два вопроса.  
— Верю. Да, я тоже… давно… ни с кем не был… — и до сих пор его никто не называл волчонком. От этого такое чувство, будто поймал на язык снежинку. Хотя до снега ещё далеко. Напарник вовлекает в новый поцелуй, и Беньи отвечает, льнёт к сильному телу, к другой душе, такой же одинокой, как его собственная. — Мне нравится… что волчонком назвал… — чуть смущённо шепчет он.  
Они целуются ещё и ещё, жадно, уже обнажённые, и Ович становится совсем пьяным и растрёпанным в объятиях Джона. Уже не понять, где алкоголь, а где страсть и тоска, вырвавшиеся наружу. Беньи протяжно стонет, почти всхлипывает, когда напарник проникает в него скользкими от смазки пальцами. Близость кажется интимнее, чем представлялось вначале, они сбросили нечто большее, чем просто одежду. Ович смотрит дымчато-серыми глазами, приоткрыв губы, тяжело дышит, ловя ответный пронзительный взгляд.  
— Хок… Джон… — он впервые зовёт напарника по имени. Кладёт ладонь на загривок, тянет к себе, расслабляясь, обвив одной ногой. Мажет губами по скуле, ощутив, как Хок добавляет палец, проталкиваясь глубже. — Джон… — Беньи неожиданно улыбается. — Ты тоже на волка похож…  
— Тоже похож? — Хок улыбается, осторожно двигает пальцами внутри Беньи, скрещивает их, разводит, нажимает на простату. Улыбка у него всегда была волчьей — и всё же сейчас это не хищный оскал зверя, вышедшего на охоту, и не горькая усмешка волка-одиночки; сейчас волк улыбается неуверенно и почти нежно, впервые за долгое время почуяв, что может быть не одинок в своём логове. — Хорошо… может, потому нас друг к другу и тянет… волчонок мой… — Беньи стонет, подаётся бёдрами навстречу, и Хок ловит губами его губы, глотает стон, словно виски, пьянящий и крепкий. — Я помягче постараюсь, волчонок… раз ты давно не… — он вынимает пальцы, напоследок погладив ими уже начавшие припухать от растяжения края ануса, подхватывает Беньи под колени, гладит узкое крепкое бедро.  
Ович смотрит затуманенными, как дождливое небо, глазами, тяжело дышит; он хочет, хочет, они оба хотят… слишком тяжело быть одиночкой… Хок пристраивается между бёдер напарника, прижимается головкой члена к горячему пульсирующему входу; Беньи на секунду прикусывает губу, но тут же пытается расслабиться, гладит его по плечам, поощряя. Хок убирает с его лба взмокшие тёмные волосы, снова подхватывает под колени и медленно толкается в жаркую тесноту.  
Где-то внутри Беньи хлещет дождь. Хок погружается в него — размеренно, чувствуется, что сдерживается, — и дождь становится тёплым, теснит тот, другой, промозглый, смешанный с кровью, обрывками газет и фантиков от конфет, грязью со стоптанной туфельки Сюзи, давними драками, разбитыми губами, сломанными пальцами. Два волка, застигнутые непогодой, давно бушующей в их душе. Она прорвалась наружу, и сейчас оба ловят её губами и руками, подставляют плечи, спины, затылки.  
Беньи стонет, крепко оплетя Хокинса конечностями, снова и снова глотая поцелуи, жадно, словно воду, будто позволяя дождевым струям стекать в горло, в желудок. Шепчет то прозвище, то имя, вздрагивает и коротко, низко кричит, когда напарник качает бёдрами; сплетается пальцами, когда тот впечатывает его ладони в смятую постель. Он давно не позволял себе быть доверчивым, так подставляться дождю — и чужим рукам. Которые вмиг стали родными.  
Хок отзывается таким же рваным шёпотом, снова зовёт волчонком, Ович сжимает пальцы на влажном загривке, трётся горячим животом о живот. От лёгкой дрожи становится теснее, и стонут уже они оба. Где-то в переулке взвывает полицейская сирена, ей вторит ещё одна. Впервые за долгие месяцы они не реагируют, лишь обхватывают друг друга сильнее.  
По лицу скользит бледная синяя тень, отражённая от окон дома напротив. Хок слизывает её со щеки Беньи, ещё и ещё. Беньямин смеётся и облизывает его подбородок. Считает пальцами позвонки, изучает напрягшиеся ягодицы. Замирает под весом горячего тела.  
— Волк… — голос едва ли громче дыхания. И Беньи пьёт следующий поцелуй, как до этого виски, до дна.  
Хок смеётся — коротко, хрипло, ласково; толкается в Беньи ещё и ещё, чувствуя, как жарко пульсируют вокруг члена узкие мышцы. Он и правда давно ни с кем, этот ёршистый неприрученный волчонок… От этой мысли почему-то приятно — хотя Беньи уж точно не обязан был его ждать… даже сегодня они ничего друг другу не обещали. Да и сам Хок не ждал — хоть и давно уже поглядывал на напарника.  
Поглядывал — и боялся. Боялся отказа. Боялся чересчур привязаться. Боялся, что, окажись они в одной постели, им будет тяжело и дальше работать вместе.  
Теперь — будь что будет. Все преграды сломаны. Они слишком нужны друг другу; они слишком друг друга хотят.  
Хок целует Беньи крепко, так, что к утру у того, должно быть, опухнут губы. Снова ведёт бёдрами по кругу, чувствует, как впиваются в ягодицы пальцы Овича. Хочется вплавиться телом в тело, оставить отпечаток и запах на коже, запомнить… чтобы потом — повторить.  
Пометить. Укусить по-волчьи. Но Хок не кусает, только прижимается губами за ухом Беньи, слегка втягивает тонкую кожу, увлажняет языком. Толчок, ещё толчок, хриплый выдох, стон Беньи, пойманный в поцелуе.  
— Твой волк, — шепчет Хокинс. — А ты мой волчонок…  
Ему нравится. Беньи нравится эта мысль — что они как волк и волчонок, похожи, несмотря на различия, одной масти, одной сути. Схожей природы. Парень ласкается лицом о плечо старшего напарника. Это не как возвращение домой, но они словно нашли подходящее логово. На время или… на эту ночь точно, и к чёрту остальное. Может быть, они могли бы любое место сделать своим.  
Ович вглядывается в лицо Джона в полутьме, отвечает на ещё один сорванный поцелуй, ныряет пальцами во взмокшие волосы на затылке. Ладони Хока поддерживают под спину, прикрывают, как и на заданиях. Сейчас Беньи хочется, чтобы солнце над Нью-Йорком и вовсе не взошло. Если они смогут удержать темноту, _свою_ темноту… свой полусвет этой неприбранной комнаты.  
Беньи откидывается на постель, закидывает вверх руки, принимая толчки Хока, словно позволяя себе лететь. Он не помнит, когда летал в последний раз — не от кайфа, а от близости другого человеческого существа. И улыбается.  
Хок накрывает руки Беньи своими, распластывает его на смятой постели, сжимает крупными пальцами узкие сильные запястья. Беньи сейчас похож не только на взъерошенного доверившегося волчонка, но и на бабочку, пришпиленную к простыням — не для того, чтобы обездвижить навсегда и умертвить, но для того, чтобы, отпустив, помочь взлететь ещё выше. Хоть и хочется навсегда удержать её в ладони, чувствуя, как, трепеща, бьются о кожу хрупкие нежные крылья — словно обнажённое сердце…  
Хок целует Беньи ещё — губы, шею, ухо. Вонзается резко и глубоко, уже практически не сдерживается; Беньи стонет, но, кажется, доволен. Может, ему того сейчас и надо — чтобы вытрахали всё, боль и горечь… может, ему и надо — силу и немного нежности…  
Влажные шлепки плоти о плоть. Отсветы заоконных фонарей на лицах. Звуки поцелуев и приглушённые стоны.  
Находясь глубоко в Беньи, Хок на несколько секунд ложится на него всем телом и снова вовлекает в глубокий поцелуй, пытаясь передать в нём то, что не может сказать.  
Беньи не хватает воздуха, но в этом есть особая эйфория. Когда весь твой кислород ушёл в того, кого ты целуешь. Горячая тяжесть и ощущение, что в груди бьются два сердца. Беньи выгибается навстречу, прыгает в это безвоздушное пространство, выныривает в крепких объятиях, из которых его не выпускают. Как прыгнуть с тарзанки в тёплый бурный поток. Быть им пленённым.  
— Да… да… так… Хок, — дыхания хватает лишь на короткие слова, губы произносят их почти безотчётно, просто потому, что они укладываются в ритм выдохов, толчков, но выражают истинное желание. — Блядь, мне хорошо… — шепчет Ович. Пальцы сжимаются и разжимаются, но он не пытается освободить руки, позволяя Хоку держать.  
— И мне, — хрипло отвечает Хок. — И мне с тобой, волчонок… — он опять целует Беньи, вылизывает его рот, потрахивает языком, гладит шершавыми подушечками больших пальцев внутреннюю сторону запястий, там, где голубоватые сплетения вен бьются под тонкой кожей, словно сердца пойманных бабочек. Этой ночью Джон Хокинс поймал свою бабочку, заманил настороженного волчонка в логово волка-одиночки — и постарается не отпустить.  
Если только бабочка не захочет улететь. Если волчонок не убежит сам.  
Возможно, порой по причине чего-то плохого — например, сегодняшних событий, — может возникнуть что-то хорошее…  
Как минимум, эта ночь. К чему бы она ни привела.  
Ещё толчок, ещё. Снова качнуть бёдрами, вырывая у Беньи стон удовольствия, лёгкой боли и нетерпения.  
Хок выпускает одну руку Беньи — Ович тут же вплетает пальцы ему в волосы, — проводит ладонью по его груди, животу. Останавливается, задев член.  
— Поласкать тебя, волчонок? — спрашивает он. — Беньи? Или попозже?  
Беньи тянется к руке, льнёт к ней пахом, но все же не хочет трезветь — от алкоголя, а ещё меньше от ласк Хока. И потому, приподнявшись, касается тёплыми губами плеча напарника — тот чувствует испарину над верхней губой — и просит:  
— Попозже… хочу ещё…  
Ович вскидывает взгляд, отражения окон соседнего дома тонут в дымчато-сером, в глазах и в небе на стекле, и где-то в этой темноте Джон видит то, чего парень не сказал: «кто знает, будет ли ещё такая ночь». У Беньи слова вяжут на языке, как недозрелая рябина, он пробует раздавить их, но Хок просто сгребает его в охапку и начинает целовать лицо, и ягоды лопаются, слова исчезают, волчонок жмурится и подставляется тому, что его почти облизывают.  
— Хок… Хок… — Беньи тихо смеётся и фыркает, вовсе не желая, чтобы это прекращалось. Сейчас он не помнит о пятнах крови и дождя, короткий миг — и они остались за кругом, очертившим постель. Недосягаемые, невидимые. Напарники — почти неуязвимые.  
— Хорошо… будет тебе ещё… — хрипотца в голосе Хока усиливается — хрипотца не столько от выкуренных сигарет, сколько от усилившейся страсти. На секунду он усмехается по-волчьи, толкается резко и глубоко, заставляя Беньи захлебнуться новым стоном, жадно податься навстречу, — а потом снова зацеловывает лицо Овича, солоноватое от пота и слёз, сладкое оттого, что Беньи — это Беньи. Хочет, хочет ещё, льнёт всем телом, оплетает ногами. Гладит везде, стоит Хоку выпустить его руки.  
Захочет ли наутро? Захочет ли, когда подойдёт к концу эта ночь, полная боли и радости, страсти, сдобренной алкоголем?  
И если не захочет, то…  
…как им дальше…  
Хок снова выбрасывает ненужные мысли из головы. Врезается в Беньи ещё и ещё, покачивает бёдрами, растрахивая, процарапывает ногтями по подмышкам, добавляя остроты ощущений. Хорошо бы Беньи не просто хотел сегодня забыться. Хорошо бы.  
Потому что в третий раз Джон Хокинс открыть своё сердце не сможет. Оно и так уже слишком обросло шерстью.  
Хок вжимается в Беньи всем телом — запомнить каждую клеточку, проникнуть до самого нутра, — и в очередной раз запечатывает ему рот глубоким поцелуем.  
Ночь проливается в окно, смешанная с огнями города. У Нью-Йорка не бывает крепкого сна, он лишь прикрывает глаза, давая возможность ощутить свой сумеречный пульс, разлитый по артериям улиц и дорог, где-то он бьётся в лихорадочном ритме, ритме баров, алкоголя и вечеринок, неонового света, больших отелей и веранд на крышах, а где-то почти умирает, едва ощутимый под лёгкими всплесками редких фонарей. Беньи с Хоком и сейчас чувствуют этот ритм, ловят тени, скользящие по телам в маленькой квартирке — затемнённом островке на ладони Нью-Йорка, только их островке. Они не хотят пускать город сюда, пусть остаётся за порогом, за подоконником, они создадут собственный ритм.  
Беньи отвечает на поцелуй, лижет запястье Хокинса, биение жилки под кожей. Выгибается от особенно сильного толчка. Прижаться губами к взмокшему плечу, вдохнуть запах пота, зажмуриться оттого, что страсть стремится к краю, хочет разлиться, как и эта ночь.  
— Поласкай… Хок, теперь… да… — выдыхает парень, прижавшись к напарнику так, что, кажется, ближе уже невозможно.  
— Да… — эхом откликается Хок, накрывает напряжённый пульсирующий член Беньи широкой жёсткой ладонью, сжимает пальцы, начинает поглаживать, не всегда попадая в такт своим толчкам. Беньи стонет от удовольствия, и Хок пьёт этот стон с его губ — пряный, горьковато-сладкий, как виски и сигареты, как их страсть, внезапная и выстраданная одновременно. Достичь оргазма хочется не меньше, чем продлить этот миг, миг их слияния… будет ли второе, будут ли ещё?.. Хоку чудится, что он видит в глазах Беньи тот же вопрос, ту же надежду; он снова целует губы Овича, трёт большим пальцем подтекающую смазкой щель на головке члена, гладит второй рукой по бедру.  
Неоновая ночь Нью-Йорка заглядывает к ним в окно, словно тоже задаваясь вопросом о будущем двух напарников.  
Беньи с готовностью толкается навстречу Хоку, ещё, ещё, ещё… Они потонули в Нью-Йорке, в его широких тёмных волнах, сверкающих брызгах огней. Сейчас эти воды смывают чужие преступления и собственные неудачи, невысказанные чувства, сделав слова ненужными.  
Ович часто дышит в плечо напарника. Вынырнуть на поверхность, глотнуть поцелуй, и снова на глубину, в хитросплетения рук и ног, туда, где сумрак не несёт боли, где не надо видеть стылый дождь, неумолимо заливающий все улики, стирающий справедливость с лица земли. В какой-то момент Беньи замирает на полувдохе, раскрыв губы, и Хоку передаётся дрожь, пьянящие спазмы, означающие разрядку, всхлипы удовольствия где-то в глубине гортани, а сам Ович ощущает, будто то ли летит, то ли падает с большой высоты. Только разбиться ему не дадут.  
Хок чувствует дрожь тела Беньи, то, как сжимаются на пике удовольствия мышцы заднего прохода, — чувствует даже более явственно, чем хлынувшую на пальцы густую горячую жидкость. Он падает на Беньи, входит в него до упора, вжимая тяжёлым телом в постель, сгребает в объятия, запечатывает поцелуем рот — выпить стон страсти, надышаться друг другом, надышаться как в последний раз… Волна оргазма проходит по телу электрическим разрядом, и Хок, не отрываясь от губ Беньи, выплёскивается глубоко внутрь его тела, в пульсирующий тесный жар.  
Они остаются лежать друг на друге, переплетясь руками и ногами, — мокрые от пота и спермы, оглушённые оргазмом, то ли утонувшие в нью-йоркской ночи, то ли выброшенные на берег. Наконец Хок, не выходя из Беньи, приподнимает голову с его плеча и осторожно зачёсывает со лба взмокшие волосы.  
Беньи смотрит во все глаза, зачарованно, словно видит то, что давно искал, а теперь не смеет верить, что оно нашлось. Так смотрят на звёздное небо вдали от городов, посреди огромной равнины, — оно необъятное, и кажется, можно коснуться рукой этих искрящихся точек. Дыхание ещё не выровнялось, кончики пальцев Хока шевелят взмокшие волосы, и Овичу кажется, что он никогда не был так счастлив. Могли ли они подумать даже сегодня утром?.. Внутри тепло, и не хочется разъединяться; Беньи лишь чуть шевелит ногой, перемещая её поудобнее.  
— Напарник… — шепчет он, и руки скользят по спине Хокинса до самых ягодиц.  
Хок глубоко вздыхает от удовольствия — всё ещё до основания погружённый в тело Беньи, сплавленный с ним воедино. Внутри Беньи горячо и мокро, сильные тёплые ладони скользят по спине и ягодицам…  
— Напарник, — эхом повторяет Хок и тихо улыбается. Что это слово значит сейчас, что оно будет значить наутро? Едва ли то же самое, что сутки тому назад… Но сейчас об этом думать не хочется, поэтому Хок просто гладит Беньи по щеке и глубоко целует. Наконец нехотя выскальзывает, откидывается на спину, тянет Овича к себе.  
— Иди сюда, — говорит он, и Беньи, чуть помедлив, кладёт голову ему на грудь. — Поспим.  
Не хочется ни в душ, ни сигарету. Хочется просто лежать, держа Беньи в объятиях. Боясь выпустить — потому что не факт, что потом удастся обнять снова.  
Нью-йоркская ночь, начавшаяся с боли, крови и смерти, закончилась страстью. Бросила их в объятия друг друга.  
И как же охота надеяться, что вместе с ночью уйдёт боль… но не то, что есть сейчас между ними.  
Беньи слышит под щекой сердцебиение напарника. Оно постепенно выравнивается после всплеска страсти, находит свой привычный ритм. И всё-таки бьётся иначе. Ведь вчера к нему не прислушивался растрёпанный темноволосый парень, оно не стучало возле другого сердца.  
— Знаешь, я плохо сплю… С тех пор, как переехал. Света слишком много. В квартале, где я рос, вечера всегда были тёмными, а возле нашего дома не было фонаря. Тут у всех окна горят, магазины, бары всю ночь… Вот я и не сплю. Иногда встаю, ещё рассвета нет, и иду куда-нибудь. Никуда. Просто хожу по улицам, — голос Беньи тихий, но не кажется сонным. Он словно говорит то, что приходит в голову, но ни слова о том, что сейчас произошло. Да наверное, слов и не нужно. Не хочется пугать эту ночь, заставлять рассеяться раньше, чем наступит утро. И потому Ович только чуть ёрзает, устраиваясь удобнее, чувствует, как большая шероховатая ладонь Хока гладит его по спине, высушивая пот.  
— Волчонок, — хриплый голос Хока звучит полусонно — и непривычно мягко. — Ничего, сейчас уснёшь… да?.. А так-то при нашей работе часто плохо спишь… даже если в Нью-Йорке родился…  
Он проводит указательным пальцем по бровям Беньи, приглаживает густые тёмные волоски — нежным, несвойственным ему жестом. Снова касается губами губ — коротко, успокаивающе.  
— Сегодня ты в волчьем логове, — у Беньи вырывается сонный смешок, и Хок, поцеловав его во влажное обнажённое плечо, натягивает на обоих одеяло. — И мы будем спать. Два волка. Долго, глубоко и без сновидений. А завтра… всё завтра.  
Возможно, завтра Беньи захочет обо всём забыть. И если так — Хок это примет… но как же хочется, чтобы не захотел. Чтобы захотел — не обо всём.  
— Напарник, — совсем тихо добавляет Хок, и его ладонь снова ложится под одеялом между лопаток Беньи.  
«Напарник». Слово звучит ласково и по-новому. Ведь у них теперь нечто совсем новое, верно? Этим вечером что-то безвозвратно разбилось, а что-то обрело форму и жизнь. Ему уютно в волчьем логове Джона Хокинса, уютно в его объятиях, и Беньямин вытягивается вдоль тела напарника, голова и рука на груди — и правда, волчонок, устроившийся на ночлег рядом со старшим товарищем.  
Из приоткрытого окна в комнату просачивается свежий воздух и сигаретный дым — кто-то из соседей вышел покурить на балкон. Шум машин, чей-то отдалённый смех. И вдруг — знакомое и нежное плескается в октябрьскую ночь, становясь громче, перемешиваясь с мерным гулом улицы.  
 _«Lullaby of Birdland, that's what I… always hear when you sigh…»_ — различает Беньи. Элла. Милая и романтичная песенка, которая так нравилась его матери. _«Never in my Wordland»_ … Тихий разговор, так, что слов не разобрать, немного перекрывает мелодию, но она всё равно звучит, протянулась над улицей, словно лента воздушного змея, ветер влечёт её вдаль, в переулки, к большим проспектам, к маленьким тупикам, где она тает, но Беньи всё равно слышит её. И улыбается.  
Парень, который плохо спит по ночам, щекочет сейчас тёплым дыханием кожу напарника. И погружается в сон прежде, чем Элла допевает последние слова.

Утро серое, неяркое — несмотря на то, что уже не слишком раннее. Дождь прошёл, но небо над Нью-Йорком сплошь затянуто низкими тучами.  
Хок осторожно, стараясь не разбудить Беньи, заходит в комнату. От чашки с кофе в руке поднимается едва заметный пар; лицо спящего Овича кажется совсем юным и по-детски беззащитным. Во сне Беньи растерял всю свою колючую настороженность и забыл пережитые трагедии; должно быть, таким он был бы, если бы его жизнь сложилась спокойнее.  
Интересно, хочется ли Беньямину Овичу более спокойной жизни? Или он, как и Джон Хокинс, уже не мыслит себя без полицейской работы и всего, что ей сопутствует?  
Беньи что-то сонно бормочет — должно быть, разбудил запах кофе. Вытаскивает руку из-под подушки, медленно переворачивается на спину, открывает глаза.  
— М-м-м, — губы всё ещё его не слушаются. — Хок, сколько… — глаза открываются шире, — мы не проспали? На работу? Ты поставил будильник? Уже…  
Беньи приподнимается на локте, собираясь то ли отыскать взглядом часы, то ли выглянуть в окно, но Хок садится на край постели и мягко трогает его за плечо, успокаивая. Беньи краснеет — прикосновение ладони к обнажённой коже пробудило воспоминания о прошедшей ночи.  
— Я позвонил капитану Гарти, — негромко говорит Хок. — Сказал, что тебе нужна пара выходных и что у меня их тоже накопилось достаточно много, хочу побыть с тобой после вчерашнего… Он разрешил. Нам обоим. Сказал, что даёт три дня. И что тебе, возможно, стоило бы сходить к психологу… но я сказал, что мы справимся и без мозгоправов. Что они понимают в нашей собачьей работёнке, верно?  
Беньи слабо улыбается. Кивает растрёпанной головой, переводит взгляд на чашку в руке Хока.  
— Пей, — Хок протягивает ему чашку, и Беньи берёт её обеими руками. — Я сейчас ещё сделаю. И чего-нибудь поесть. В холодильнике есть яйца и молоко, ты любишь омлет? В отличие от чего-то серьёзного, он у меня неплохо выходит.  
— Люблю, — Беньи отпивает кофе, улыбка становится чуть шире, но в глаза возвращается толика обычной настороженности. Волчонок ты, волчонок… — Спасибо.  
Хок медлит. Смотрит, как Беньи допивает чашку и ставит её на тумбочку. Поднимает голову, смотрит в глаза — взглядом доверившегося, но ещё не до конца прирученного волчонка, — и Хок осторожно касается ладонью его щеки. Гладит, задерживает большой палец в углу рта; Беньи замирает, но не пытается отстраниться.  
— И что будем делать, напарник? — тихо спрашивает Хок. — С тем, что было?  
Сейчас он говорит не о том ужасном случае, после которого капитан дал им три дня отдыха. Речь идёт о том, что было ночью, — и Хок знает, что Беньи это понимает.  
Первые мгновения Беньи не понимает, где проснулся, — слишком не привык встречать утро в чужих постелях. Чувствует только, что подушка пахнет так, что в неё хочется зарыться поглубже… и в одеяло. Знакомо. Знакомый запах, который он ощущал прежде… а теперь узнал ближе. Хок. Его напарник…  
Прошедшая ночь плещет в грудь теплом и лёгким страхом, и парень открывает глаза. Чашка кофе, часы показывают безбожно много для рабочего утра времени, голос Хока. Хок говорит, что сегодня им некуда торопиться. Что можно остаться… можно? Серые глаза распахиваются шире. Он долго не выпускает чашку из рук, словно вместе с ней может ускользнуть и то, что случилось между ними, словно из утра придётся выбираться так же, как и из кровати, — путаясь в простыне и воспоминаниях.  
Ароматная тёплая жидкость стекает в желудок, согревает, снимает босую поступь сна. Наконец Беньямин отставляет чашку, и тепло остаётся лишь в пальцах. И взгляде напарника. Им придётся решить, как быть дальше. Как поступить с тем, что теперь они знают губы друг друга на вкус, а объятия на крепость.  
Беньи смаргивает. Проводит пальцами по волосам, хотя они и без того взъерошены. Смотрит так, будто ожидает отказа.  
— Ты хочешь всё забыть?  
— Нет, — тихо отвечает Хок и так же тихо, с облегчением, выдыхает. Неожиданно для себя самого, но — чёрт, он ведь боялся, что забыть захочет Беньи…  
Беньи слышит этот негромкий выдох; видно по лицу. Хок снова касается его щеки, убирает со лба растрёпанные волосы. Да уж, во времена молодости Джона Хокинса волосы такой длины полицейским не позволялись…  
Сколько же всего изменилось с тех пор. И — сколько всего осталось неизменным.  
— Я не хочу забыть, — говорит Хок, глядя в глаза Беньи — осколки серого заоконного неба. — Я давно тебя хотел… чёрт, дерьмо говорю, а? — он неловко улыбается, и на губах Беньи тоже появляется тень улыбки. — Нет, волчонок, не так. Я давно о тебе думал. Понимал, что ты тоже гей, знал, что могу соблазнить… — Беньи едва заметно вздрагивает, но не противится пальцам Хока, прочёсывающим его спутавшиеся за время сна пряди, — но не хотел — просто соблазнить. Не хотел всё испортить. Я сейчас не о неуставных отношениях — хотя и о них тоже… но, думаю, если мы будем работать как раньше, капитан Гарти закроет на это глаза.  
Если будет на что их закрывать. Ведь ограничься всё одним разом, говорить будет и не о чем… Но этого Хок вслух не произносит.  
— Я хотел бы… можно?.. — Беньи кивает, и Хок забирается к нему под одеяло. Запоздало спохватывается, что сам в трусах, а Ович всё ещё полностью обнажён; может, надо было тоже раздеться? Или тогда Беньи решил бы, что он собирается не говорить, а опять его трахнуть? Хоть трахнуть и хочется…  
— Я хотел бы попробовать, — Хок снова внимательно смотрит в глаза Беньи, говорит тихо и серьёзно. — Посмотреть, что у нас получится. У старого одинокого волка и молоденького волчонка… А пока что — сегодня, если ты не против, я предложил бы вовсе не вылезать из постели. Кроме как в душ и на кухню, завтрак я приготовлю, а потом, наверное, закажем еду на дом… — он осторожно кладёт руку под одеялом на тёплое бедро Беньи и совсем тихо добавляет: — Что скажешь?..  
Старый одинокий волк пригласил кого-то остаться в своём логове.  
И не помнит, когда такое было в последний раз — и было ли вообще.  
Более-менее всерьёз у него было только с Эллиотом — но Эллиот всегда уходил. Они оба знали, что Эллиот всё равно уйдёт.  
А сейчас он смотрит на Беньи — и ждёт ответа.  
Беньи долго вглядывается в лицо Хока. Отмечает тёмные завитки волос, касающиеся лба, — он тоже ещё не брался за расчёску. Серьёзные, серые с просинью и ласковостью глаза, мелкие лучики морщинок в уголках, особенно когда напарник улыбался или смеялся. Лёгкий запах сигарет. Беньи помнит, как иногда ловил себя на том, что хочется вдохнуть носом этот запах прямо с кожаной куртки Хока или почувствовать обнимающее кольцо его рук дольше, чем в дружеском объятии, но никогда не думал, что эти мысли могут обернуться чем-то… похожим на то, что есть сейчас. Что было прошедшей ночью. И всё-таки он согласен.  
— Давай… — кивает Беньямин. — Давай попробуем… Я хочу. И… второе предложение тоже, — парень чуть краснеет, но не отводит глаз. Остаться в постели хочется — так просто и так внезапно. Словно у них тоже может получиться что-то, как у обычных людей. Рука Хока на бедре греет, и Беньи осторожно накрывает её своей. И тянется, чтобы осторожно мазнуть губами подбородок напарника, быть мягко пойманным его губами. Постель пахнет ими обоими и, кажется, может стать логовом, а не только ночлегом. Затылком Ович чувствует пальцы напарника и прикрывает глаза.  
Хок целует Беньи медленно, долго и сладко, вылизывает его рот, пробует на вкус, массирует пальцами загривок, зарываясь в густые тёмно-русые волосы. Поглаживает бедро, скользит ладонью выше, касается члена. У Беньи стоит — не совсем, но уже привстало… и вряд ли просто спросонья.  
— Хочешь, отсосу? — спрашивает Хок, щекочет губы Овича короткой усмешкой, спускается рукой на спину, поглаживает кончиками пальцев вдоль позвоночника, вызывая мурашки. — А потом в душ и завтракать?  
Бедро прижимается к бедру. Надо было всё-таки снять трусы, когда залезал к Беньи в постель, — хотя, к чёрту, ещё успеется…  
Серое утро за окном. Вкус губ напарника — не растворившийся вместе с ночью.  
Непривычное тепло внутри.  
Хорошо бы ушедшая ночь забрала всё плохое… так же, как оставила всё хорошее.  
Беньи смущён, серые глаза становятся совсем дымчатыми, внутри теплеет, так что приходится проглотить тихий стон, а с ним и поцелуй.  
— Хочу… Да.  
Как и ночью, тело откликается на прикосновения напарника, душа просится в объятия, окружавшие её так надежно. Хок стягивает одеяло, всё ещё укрывающее Беньи по пояс, склоняется, целует ключицы, грудь, смыкает губы на комочке соска. Ович прерывисто вздыхает, зарывается пальцами в растрёпанные вихры напарника, гладит по голове, по загривку, не направляет, а скорее следует за ним.  
Старший напарник, наставник. Беньи точно не мог представить себе это ещё вчера утром. А этим утром счастлив, как всё сложилось. Он чувствует небритую щёку Хока, ласкающуюся о живот. Волк. Теперь его волк? Теперь они друг друга? Руки обнимают его за талию, слегка тянут вниз и к себе, побуждая лечь. И Беньи откидывается на подушки, прошептав только одно слово.  
— Хок…  
Хок тоже произносит в ответ имя Беньи — совсем тихо, касаясь губами и дыханием живота, прокладывая дорожку поцелуев к паху. Здесь завитки волос темнее — скорее не русые, а каштановые… Хок вбирает в рот полувставший член, солоноватый от вчерашнего семяизвержения, сильнее наливающийся под горячими влажными прикосновениями губ и языка. Беньи коротко стонет, вздыхает от удовольствия, и Хок смыкает губы плотнее, гладит бёдра, проводит языком по проступающим венкам — медленно, словно приноравливаясь.  
Они оба приноравливаются друг к другу. Как приноравливались в работе, когда стали напарниками, — только теперь по-другому.  
Хок слегка царапает бёдра Беньи и проводит языком по набухающей головке члена.  
Беньи растворяется в сладостно-тягучих, трепещущих ощущениях, раскрываясь больше, позволяя Хоку быть ближе. Пальцы зарываются то в смятый свет простыни, то в тёмные волосы напарника. Ему хочется сгинуть в этом утре, где нет боли, нет несправедливости, нет того, чего не можешь исправить и вылечить. Ович стонет громче. Всё еще не до конца веря в обретение, подаренное ночью, но отчаянно не желая его отпускать.  
Хок вбирает член Беньи в рот — по-прежнему не спеша, впитывая и его вкус, и стон напарника. Как же сладко он стонет…  
Утро баюкает их в своих ладонях, пахнущих крепким кофе, дешёвым табаком и внезапной, но в то же время такой долгожданной страстью. В неярких лучах солнца, с трудом пробивающихся сквозь закрывшие нью-йоркское небо облака.  
Хочется продлить это утро насколько возможно.  
Хок смыкает губы плотнее, ласкает языком каждую венку, подбирает с головки солоноватую каплю. Снова гладит Беньи по бёдрам, скользит ладонями на ягодицы, затем опять к паху — запутать пальцы в поросли волос, взвесить сладкую тяжесть яичек.  
Новый стон. Рука Беньи ложится ему на затылок.  
Сумеречное нью-йоркское утро продолжает обнимать двух напарников.  
Беньи всё больше затопляет тепло, всё больше сбивается его дыхание. Сладость заставляет кусать губы, он запрокидывает голову, взгляд падает в окно — дома вверху, а под ними небо, как серое молоко. Через тонкий просвет пробивается луч, бледно-жёлтый, прозрачный, отразился в стекле, упал на растрёпанные волосы, на лицо, позолотил серую радужку глаз, кончики ресниц. Резкий выдох, гортанный стон. Луч скрылся, но Беньи всё ещё видит его, всё ещё ощущает тепло на веках. В груди теснится что-то невыразимое, а с языка срывается более обыденное: «Я так скоро… Хок». Но для них это новое, интимное, разделённое на двоих.  
— Давай, — мягко, хрипловато откликается Хок, ненадолго выпустив член Беньи изо рта. Целует головку, яички, ненадолго втягивает в рот каждое из них. — Давай, если готов… хочу тебя попробовать…  
Давно хотел. Хотел — и не решался, боялся всё испортить…  
Сейчас Джон Хокинс почему-то уверен, что не испортил. Уверен, что всё правильно.  
Он снова надевается ртом на горячий ствол — больше среднего размера, идеально наполняющий рот. Можно не спешить, можно ласкать Беньи, слушать его стоны, чувствовать пальцы в волосах…  
Как же непривычны ему такие утра. Полные нежности, лишённые спешки.  
Как же хочется их побольше.  
И — чтобы они были с Беньи. С Беньямином Овичем, его напарником.  
Беньи бормочет что-то ещё, ласковое, неразборчивое, что ещё вчера и не думал шептать тому, с кем они прикрывали друг друга на заданиях, кто всегда старался сделать так, как справедливее. Справедливо было не дать Беньямину погубить свою жизнь. Справедливо отобрать нож, угостить сигаретой, выпивкой, поцелуями. Заставить забыться. Заставить — как сейчас — раствориться в ласке, в прикосновениях, в руках другого.  
Ович как-то жалобно всхлипывает, в благодарность, в выражение удовольствия, в открытие нового и нежданного. Из рук Хока не хочется выпутываться. Он плохо помнит, когда такое было в последний раз. Короткий приглушённый вскрик, пальцы сжимают затылок Джона, бёдра вздрагивают, живот влажный от испарины. Удовольствие переливается через край, ещё, ещё. Кажется, он качается на спине в больших волнах, но они не грозят утопить, только баюкать, только гладить большими зелёными ладонями.  
Хок чувствует эти волны, проходящие по телу Беньи, заставляющие его вскрикивать, подаваться бёдрами навстречу, несильно тянуть за волосы. Беньи горячий и отзывчивый, такой же отзывчивый, как ночью, — значит, это был не просто алкоголь, не просто попытка заглушить боль, вызванную работой… Хок обводит его член языком, посасывает по всей длине, снова проводит ладонями по бёдрам. Беньи крупно вздрагивает, во рту чувствуются первые солоноватые капли.  
Кажется, ты совсем скоро, напарник…  
Сладкие судороги заставляют выдыхать резче, ещё, ещё, ещё. Если бы в комнате было холодно, дыхание превратилось бы в облачко пара, несколько белых призрачных облачек, плывущих сквозь утро многоэтажки. Но здесь тепло, в объятиях Хока так тепло, он не даст замёрзнуть, даже на улице, даже в осеннюю хлябь. Их одежда так и осталась разбросанной на полу, островки белого, чёрного, серого, синего. Беньи глухо вскрикивает, сжимает плечо напарника — удовольствие плещется через край, заставив податься бёдрами вверх, добирается до самых кончиков пальцев, до глубины сердца.  
— Хок… — как ещё один выдох, сбивчивый, облегчённый. За окно садится голубь, шуршит крыльями по стеклу, слышится тихое курлыканье. Язык Хока всё ещё ласкает его, и Беньи смотрит — на голубя, на растрёпанные волосы напарника. И улыбается.  
Хок чувствует, как Беньи выгибается под его ладонями, содрогается в экстазе — и густая солоноватая влага течёт в горло, обволакивает язык и нёбо, наполняет рот пряным привкусом. Вкусом Беньямина Овича. Сейчас кажется, что он совсем не такой, как у тех, с кем Джон Хокинс был прежде… возможно, потому, что ни с кем, кроме разве что Эллиота Стейблера, у него не было серьёзно.  
Но Эллиот — точнее, то, что было между ними, то, что выходило за пределы дружбы и сотрудничества, — в прошлом. А Беньи — здесь, рядом, в настоящем, в сером нью-йоркском утре, которое они делят на двоих.  
Беньи не поспешит сбежать от него к законной семье. Но — не сбежит ли просто так?..  
Не повлияют ли их новые отношения на работу? Не испортят ли дружбу?  
Как же хочется верить, что всё новое — только к лучшему. Слишком много плохого в прошлом; слишком много его будет в будущем.  
Слишком мало в их жизни того, что можно назвать не просто стоящим — драгоценным.  
Слишком мало…  
Хок сглатывает, вылизывает обмякающий член и яички Беньи, чувствуя, как щекочут язык жестковатые волоски. Кладёт голову Овичу на живот — с лёгким вздохом, который тот чувствует кожей.  
— Сейчас пойдём в душ, — говорит Хок. Нащупывает на простыне руку Беньи, переплетает пальцы. В паху тянет — приятное ощущение желания, ещё не обострившегося до болезненного предела. — А потом завтракать, — он подтягивается на кровати и глубоко целует Беньи в губы. — Окажешь мне ответную услугу, напарник? — по губам Хока проскальзывает ухмылка — лукавая и немного волчья. — В душе?  
Беньи всё ещё щурится от неги, разлившейся по телу, напомнившей о прошедшей ночи, о том, что с наступлением света близость не исчезла. Останется? Останется и дальше?.. Пора выбираться из кровати.  
Ович поднимается, босые ноги касаются пола, и он ныряет в тёплое объятие Хока. Этот день они будут исследовать по минутам, по часам, по поцелуям. Одежда ещё долго останется там, где её уронили вчера. Пятнышко крови смоет стиральный порошок. С памятью будет сложнее, зато она сохранит и дым сигарет, перетекающий по губам, и вкус утреннего омлета, горького кофе, и взгляд, что бросаешь на город из квартиры того, у кого заночевал впервые. Солнце позолотит угол комнаты, и, может быть, хотя бы на несколько часов в Нью-Йорке стихнут преступления.  
— Да, — отвечает Беньи.

***

На третье утро их небольшого совместного отпуска, когда звонит телефон Хока, Беньи отвечает, не успев задуматься.  
Не успев даже посмотреть, кто звонит.  
— Хокинс?.. — знакомый голос в трубке звучит чуть неуверенно.  
— Нет, сэр, — голос принадлежит капитану Гарти, и у Беньи только сейчас мелькает смутная мысль, а точно ли ему стоило брать трубку. — Это… это Ович.  
— Хорошо, — голос капитана становится увереннее. — Передай трубку Хокинсу.  
— Он… он сейчас не может ответить, капитан.  
— А что с ним? — теперь в голосе Гарти появляются резкие нотки — капитан недоволен. — Только не говори мне, что он опять пьян.  
— Нет, сэр, — Беньи рад, что может ответить честно, и в то же время чувствует всё большую неловкость. — Он… он в душе.  
Пауза. В трубке слышно шумное дыхание капитана — Гарти немолод, у него лишний вес и нередко бывает одышка.  
— Мне его позвать, сэр? — напоминает о своём существовании Беньи.  
— Нет нужды, — похоже, Гарти уже обрёл свою обычную уверенность. — Могу поговорить и с тобой. Надеюсь, вы оба достаточно… — снова пауза, и у Беньи начинают краснеть щёки, — отдохнули, чтобы завтра с утра быть в участке?  
— Да, сэр, — отвечает Беньи, чувствуя, как щёки пылают огнём.  
— Хорошо. К восьми. А лучше к семи — дел по горло.  
— Да, сэр.

— Хокинс, зайди ко мне. И закрой дверь.  
Хок подчиняется. Стюарт Гарти, которого за глаза подчинённые часто называют «капитан Стю», не сидит, по своему обыкновению, за столом, а вышагивает по небольшому кабинету из угла в угол.  
Чаще всего это ничего хорошего не предвещает.  
— Да, сэр?.. — осторожно спрашивает Хок.  
Отчитывать по работе его сейчас не за что — и поэтому он уже догадывается, о чём пойдёт речь.  
Гарти останавливается. Закладывает руки за спину, поворачивается к нему лицом.  
— Знаешь, Хокинс, прося тебя присмотреть за Овичем несколько дней, я, вообще-то, не имел в виду целебный секс.  
Хок скрипит зубами. Не будь Гарти его начальником… да что там — не уважай его Хок так сильно…  
— Капитан, я не предводитель какой-нибудь сумасшедшей секты, чтобы исцелять сексом, — это всё, что он позволяет себе сказать. — Мои отношения с Беньи… то, что выходит за рамки работы… простите, но это не касается никого, кроме нас двоих.  
— Если у двух моих подчинённых — тем более, работающих в паре — начался служебный роман, меня это ещё как касается, — Гарти подходит к своему столу, тяжело опускается в кожаное кресло, и оно издаёт протестующий скрип. — Хотя бы потому, что я не хочу повторения истории со Стейблером.  
Хок молчит. Продолжает стоять — хотя мог бы сесть на стул.  
— Эллиот перевёлся в Специальный корпус, потому что… — наконец начинает он.  
— Потому что «хотел сохранить семью», — перебивает его Гарти. — Я тогда был ещё не капитаном, а сержантом, — и не был начальником отдела, — но это историю помню очень хорошо.  
— Он её всё равно не сохранил, — тихо, не глядя на Гарти, говорит Хок. — Эллиот. Семью. Они с женой сейчас разводятся.  
— Но вы с ним уже не вместе, — голос Гарти звучит мягче. — Так?  
Хок резко вскидывает голову.  
— Капитан, — помимо воли в голосе прорывается злость, — если бы между мной и Эллиотом до сих пор было что-то, кроме дружбы… вы думаете, я стал бы…  
Голос срывается, и он умолкает. Главное — не наговорить лишнего; Гарти всё-таки старше по званию — и его непосредственный начальник.  
— …вступать в отношения с Овичем? — подсказывает Гарти. — Думаю, нет.  
Снова пара секунд тишины.  
— Помню я одного детектива, — задумчиво говорит Гарти. — Ловелас был ещё тот. Умудрялся соблазнить каждую женщину, которую ставили ему в напарницы, — хоть свободную, хоть замужнюю. Потом они расставались, женщина просила перевода в другой отдел… И вот вроде не специально он, понимаешь? Каждый раз оправдывался — между нами промелькнула искра, мы оба этого хотели, не могли устоять… Мой тогдашний начальник уже начал говорить, что надо ставить этого бабника в пару только с мужчинами.  
— Не припомню, чтобы я соблазнял каждого своего напарника, — Хок, не удержавшись, ухмыляется и, поскольку Гарти не отвечает, а ему всё-таки интересно, добавляет: — И что же, тому детективу подобрали напарника-мужчину?  
— Нет. Очередная его напарница оказалась лесбиянкой. Не поверишь — сработались просто отлично. И искры его чёртовы перестали мелькать, остепенился наконец. Но вспоминая случай со Стейблером — боюсь, что ты, Хокинс, совратишь и натурала. Если захочешь.  
— Я не хочу другого напарника, — резко говорит Хок; можно было бы сказать, что будь Эллиот таким натуралом, каким пытался казаться, их отношения никогда не вышли бы за рамки служебных и дружеских, — но сейчас речь не о том. — Мы с Беньи идеально сработались. Я, конечно, знаю, что вы имеете право…  
— Я имею право, — снова обрывает его Гарти, — вместо того, чтобы следовать букве закона и перевести одного из вас в другой отдел — или хотя бы подобрать вам обоим других напарников, — взять ответственность на себя и оставить всё как есть. Я не хочу лишаться ни одного из своих детективов — и знаю, как нелегко бывает сработаться в паре с новым человеком, даже если вы оба долгое время работаете в одном отделе. Поэтому до тех пор, пока ваши внеслужебные отношения с Овичем не будут касаться работы и вы не начнёте миловаться на глазах у коллег, я не собираюсь ничего предпринимать.  
— Другие могут посмотреть на это иначе, — осторожно замечает Хок. — Например, кто-нибудь из отдела внутренних расследований.  
— Если кто-то что-то вякнет, выдвинем ответное обвинение в гомофобии. Будет недостаточно суда — обратимся к прессе; например, к Лакише Коттон.  
На секунду Хоку кажется, что Гарти шутит. Но нет — с чувством юмора у Стюарта Гарти всегда было туго.  
Что же до Лакиши Коттон, чернокожей журналистки с внешностью супермодели, то бороться за права меньшинств — любых — она просто обожает. На секунду Хоку вспоминается её внешность: высокий рост, точёная фигурка, осиная талия, огромная грудь, пышная копна бесчисленных чёрных косичек, перевязанных золотыми ленточками. Облегающая водолазка, кожаная мини-юбка, кожаные сапоги выше колена, на высоченных каблуках, добавляющих ей ещё больше роста. Такой имидж больше подошёл бы проститутке — или как там они теперь предпочитают, чтобы их называли, секс-работнице, — но Лакиша своим видом заявляет: женщина имеет право одеваться как захочет, и это не значит, что мужчина может распускать руки.  
Какого-то придурка, рискнувшего к ней полезть, Лакиша ударила коленом в пах, а когда он упал, одним расчётливым ударом раздробила ему каблуком кости правой кисти. Лежачего не бьют — но Лакише удалось доказать, что необходимую самооборону она не превысила.  
У Хока невольно вырывается хмыканье. Не то чтобы ему хотелось увидеть их с Беньи имена в статье Лакиши Коттон, но, пожалуй, одного упоминания о ней хватило бы, чтобы отдел внутренних расследований передумал совать нос в их отношения.  
В тот единственный раз, когда они пересеклись — дело было связано как раз с придурком с раздробленной кистью, и Хок про себя сразу решил, что если мужик неспособен держать руки в карманах, то и поделом ему, если огрёб от бабы по полной, — у Лакиши были блестящие золотые тени на веках, такая же помада, огромные золотые серьги-кольца и покрытые золотистым лаком длиннющие нарощенные ногти. Она была похожа на языческую богиню из золота и чёрного дерева — грозную и прекрасную.  
— Лакиша Коттон, — произносит Хокинс вслух. — Опасная женщина. Даже если бы я не был геем и у меня стояло бы на негров — тьфу, на афроамериканцев, — я бы трижды подумал, прежде чем к ней подкатить.  
— Я тоже, — капитан позволяет себе слегка усмехнуться. — Даже если бы для меня существовали другие женщины, кроме моей жены. Впрочем, даже если бы я надумал изменить ей, то вряд ли выбрал бы женщину, которая моложе нашей дочери… и к тому же, как и ты, никогда не западал на чёрных. Но сейчас я беспокоюсь о другом, — Гарти припечатывает широкой пухлой ладонью столешницу. — Чтобы Ович по примеру Стейблера не сбежал в другой отдел из-за того, что у вас случилась какая-нибудь любовная ссора.  
— Мы с Эллиотом не… — начинает Хок, но Гарти поднимает руку, останавливая его.  
— Не ссорились, я знаю. Стейблер не решался принять свою гомосексуальность — а Ович никогда не скрывал, что гей. Хоть и не афишировал… как и ты. Но, думаю, тебе понятно, о чём я.  
— Да, сэр, — Хок кивает и жалеет о том, что в кабинете начальника нельзя курить. — Поверьте: ничего такого не случится. Мы… мы с Беньи не поссоримся. И работать будем как прежде.  
— Это всё, что я хотел знать, — Гарти тоже кивает и снова поднимается из-за стола. — Можешь идти.  
Чувствуя невероятное облегчение, Хок притворяет за собой дверь.  
Вот теперь ему точно надо в курилку. А потом — поговорить с Беньи.  
У них всё будет всерьёз. Он это чувствует. Знает.  
А работа…  
Что ж, напарник, работать мы будем не просто как прежде.  
Теперь мы с тобой будем работать ещё лучше.


	2. Альтернативная концовка. То, чего не было

Освещение в Нью-Йорке убывает от центра к окраинам. Улицы стекают в темноту постепенно, по капле оставляя свет, то здесь, то там расплёскивая блестящие лужицы фонарей, окон домов, разноцветных неоновых витрин, автомобильных фар, светофоров. Полная темнота не наступает, но самые бедные кварталы тонут в сумраке.  
Последние месяцы Джон Хокинс всё чаще бродит по ночным улицам на той грани, где исчезает свет. Заходит в бары, в такие, в какие порядочному полицейскому не стоило бы и соваться, лавчонки, торгующие эзотерическими штучками, — торговец-араб на ломаном английском расхваливает амулет, который непременно принесёт господину удачу и счастье в любви. Рассматривает узкие полосы звёздного неба в промежутках между домами и лачугами трущоб — среди небоскрёбов звёзд и не увидишь, их забивают слепящие огни города.  
Они гуляют до самого рассвета, он и Беньи. Беньи всегда рядом. Хок так привык к его тихим шагам по сбитому тротуару, голосу, нечастому смеху и частым затяжкам. Почему-то Ович стал больше курить. Хок не возражает. Он сам стал больше курить и больше пить. Так что даже хорошо, что ему сократили дежурства. Появилось больше времени на вот такие прогулки, на поцелуи под погасшими фонарями. Вчера они полночи провели, болтая о том о сём, сидя на полуразрушенной стене в конце улицы, на которой Беньи вырос. Его дом не видно за поворотом, но Хокинс точно знает, где он, потому что с неделю назад они остановились и долго смотрели на тёмные, занавешенные окна. Хок держал прохладные пальцы Беньи в своих, ощущая присохшие корочки крови на сбитых костяшках.  
Заканчивается февраль. Под утро они вернутся в квартиру Хока и завалятся спать. Перед этим занявшись любовью. А потом Хок уткнётся во взмокший затылок Беньи и проспит до полудня… или до вечера. Какая разница, очередная смена только в субботу, а сейчас начало вторника, уйма времени. Приготовит напарнику что-нибудь поесть, сварит кофе. Будет слушать, как Ович умывается, негромко фыркая, словно кот. А потом — снова отправляться куда угодно, хоть бы и в центр, на самые шумные площади, где взмывают в небо воздушные шары и ночи никогда не бывают тёмными. В сущности, Хоку неважно куда. Главное, что с Беньи. А Беньи теперь повсюду. Даже если другие его не видят.  
Другие — это бармены и уличные торговцы, бомжи, хоков консьерж, его же психотерапевт, их с Беньямином коллеги и парочка арестованных нарушителей. Плюс энное число случайных прохожих. Все они не могли взять в толк, почему Джон Хокинс вдруг стал разговаривать с пустотой. Даже те, кто был на похоронах. Сам Джон не был, только на прощании. Просто не смог, и никто не настаивал. Следующие несколько дней он помнил плохо и до сих пор удивляется, как организм выдержал то количество спиртного, которое Хок в него влил. Как он не свалился с балкона, не оставил включённым газ, не взялся за табельное оружие. Просто перестал существовать — как для всех перестал существовать Беньи.  
А потом — дней пять прошло или больше, он не считал, — напарник появился. Стоило, матерясь и обжигаясь, стереть убежавший с плиты кофе, бросить тряпку в раковину, обернуться — и Беньи сидел на стуле, а в пепельнице тлел окурок. Хоков окурок, который Беньи раскурил. На пальцах остались мелкие пепелинки.  
Хоку стало больно дышать. Если это началась белая горячка, видит Бог, ему нельзя приходить в себя.  
— Напарник… — голос Овича был совсем прежний, парень поднялся со стула, сделал шаг вперёд и словно ждал. Хок сгрёб его в охапку, чувствуя, как тот сразу уткнулся носом в его шею. Тёплый. И тогда Хок начал рыдать.  
Он не может этого объяснить, ни себе, ни деликатной, но настойчивой женщине-психотерапевту, к которой его обязали ходить, ни кому-либо ещё. Нет, он не верит в призраков, нет, Беньи не призрак. Хок просто его видит. Слышит, осязает, чует запах его сигарет, волос, рубашки. Да, он понимает, что напарник погиб. Нет, он не хочет в этом разобраться, потому что если разберётся, мертвы будут они оба. Но последнего Хок психотерапевту не говорит.  
У Беньи под сердцем появилась круглая метка, след от пули, почерневший по краям, в кожу вплавились чёрные порошинки. В первый раз Хок целовал эту метку так долго и так ранено, что больно стало обоим и казалось, будь Ович жив, рана затянулась бы от одной хоковой ласки. Беньи всё такой же на ощупь, на вкус, да и почему должно быть иначе, если для Хока он до сих пор здесь? Всё так же прикрывает ему спину на сменах, так же позволяет себя обнимать.  
Джон не понимает, почему его должно утешить то, что стрелявшего в напарника наркодилера ждёт срок, что суд состоится совсем скоро, ведь Хоку не позволяют убить его собственноручно и даже тысяча пожизненных сроков не вернёт Беньямина. Вернёт только память. Галлюцинация или как там предпочитает это называть доктор Лоренс. После первого заседания они пошли в бар. Напились и танцевали под весёлую песенку 70-х. Никто не чувствовал себя отомщённым, но они всё ещё могли касаться друг друга. Даже под озадаченные хмыканья прочих завсегдатаев, которые глазели сквозь свои стаканы, как нетрезвый мужчина средних лет отчаянно обнимает воздух.  
Хок боится его потерять. Выбрасывает прописанные доктором таблетки в унитаз. Врёт, что стал лучше спать. Нет, он стал лучше забываться полусном, вжавшись лицом между лопаток Овича. Ему не снятся кошмары — вообще ничего не снится, — и не так уж тянет наложить на себя руки. Потому что вдруг там Беньи уже не будет. Этого Джон боится больше всего. Он глухо всхлипывает, глядя, как отсвет фар от проезжающего авто скользит по потолку, мягко отражаясь на плече напарника полутенью. Тот спит крепко, как в самую первую их ночь, когда сказал, что в этом районе слишком много света и слишком трудно заснуть, а через несколько минут Хок слышал мерное посапывание на своей груди.  
Хок продолжит ходить к психотерапевту, и та даже заметит улучшения. у своего трудного пациента ближе к апрелю. Ему удастся пить меньше — потому что на ночные прогулки нужны силы, а Беньи с ним независимо от количества выпитого. Смены всё ещё не добавили, начальство благоразумно предоставило своему лучшему детективу время на восстановление — плюс автоматически оградило некоторое количество преступников от «незаконной» агрессии. Но табельное оружие по-прежнему при нём.  
Дни стали длиннее, а рассветы ярче и более ранние. С крыши на Манхэттен открывается потрясающий вид. Тёплые губы Беньи чуть горчат от табака, а вскоре их обоих заливает рыже-розовый свет восходящего солнца. Хок накрывает ладонью пулевое отверстие на груди напарника. И знает, что в скором времени у него появится точно такое же.


End file.
